Gila
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: (BONUS LINK VIDEO MMD FAN-MV PERTAMAKU UNTUK FF INI!) Aku tahu aku akan bunuh diri suatu hari nanti, berkat suara dan sosokmu yang benar-benar mengkontaminasi akal sehat dan isi hati. Satu hal yang pasti, kaulah penyebab semua kegilaan ini. Kuharap kau pergi dari hati kecilku ini. Karena kau memang sudah mati, dan seharusnya tak bisa menyiksaku lebih lama lagi. Untuk #CPC2016


" _Midorimacchi! Syukurlah kau benar-benar datang! Aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu!"_

" _Aku datang karena kau memasukkan surat ke dalam kotak sepatuku! Seperti_ stalker _saja! Kalau ingin mengajakku mengobrol, kenapa tidak kau panggil aku langsung?!"_

" _Ehehe, maaf, Midorimacchi! Tapi, kalau kau kupanggil dengan cara biasa kurasa kau tak akan mau menemuiku…."_

" _Tentu saja! Sekarang, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, kan? Cepat katakan, aku sudah berjanji pada Momoi untuk segera mengantarnya pulang."_

" _Momoicchi? Dia memintamu?"_

" _Bisa dikatakan begitu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"_

" _Sebenarnya, aku—Ah, uhm… a-aku… uugh… aku—"_

"— _Ada apa denganmu, dasar menyebalkan. Kau membuang waktuku, aku harus—"_

" _Tunggu! Mi-Midorimacchi, aku mencin—"_

"— _Pergi. Per. Gi. Sampai jumpa."_

" _Ah…."_

.

.

.

 _Braaaaaaaaakkk!_

.

.

.

— _Dan suara hantaman keras menjadi apa yang terakhir kudengar, sebelum semuanya berubah gelap._

.

.

.

 **Gila**

 _A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction_

 _Written By:_ Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

 _For: Crack Pair Celebration 2016 (#CPC2016)_

 _Pair: Midorima Shintarou and Kise Ryouta_

 _Rate: M_

 _Genre: Romance, Drama, and A Little Bit of School-Life_

 _Picture: I Made It With MMD :3_

 _Summary:_ (BONUS LINK VIDEO MMD FAN-MV PERTAMAKU UNTUK FF INI!) Aku tahu aku akan bunuh diri suatu hari nanti, berkat suara dan sosokmu yang benar-benar mengkontaminasi akal sehat dan isi hati. Satu hal yang pasti, kaulah penyebab semua kegilaan ini. Kuharap kau pergi dari hati kecilku ini. Karena kau memang sudah mati, dan seharusnya tak bisa menyiksaku lebih lama lagi. Untuk #CPC2016

 _Warning: AlmostInsane!Suicidal!Midorima X Dead!WickedlyTwistedGhost!Kise, Teiko!AU, A Little Bit of Gore and Gloomy Alert, Lots Of Typos, OOC, OOT, and Many More._

 _(_ _ **DON'T. BE. FOOLED. BY. THE. GENRE.**_ __ _You can feel it just from reading that summary, right? Oh, and have a nice Crack Pairing Celebration + fasting month, Ramadhan! :3)_

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read_

 _I_ _O_ _wn_ _N_ _othin_ _g (Except For This Story, The Story Cover, and The MMD Video Link)_

 _Please Enjoy, and_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

 _ **Hey, apakah itu kesalahan terbesarku padamu hingga semua ini jadi sungguh begitu buruk?**_

.

.

Uuugh, kenapa penglihatanku buram dan kepalaku pening sekali? Aku bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakiku yang nyeri. Apa yang tengah terjadi di sini?

"Mi-Midorin?! Kau masih hidup! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Midorin?!"

Mataku hanya kuat kubuka separuh, tapi cukup untuk melihat rambutmu yang panjang warna merah jambu itu. Saat kucoba mendongakkan kepalaku yang seberat batu… kenapa kau memangku kepalaku di pahamu? Dan tampaknya kau sudah menangis dari tadi sampai matamu merah begitu, Momoi. Berhentilah menangis dahulu, tenangkan dirimu.

"Hey, Midorin?! Aku di sini, Midorin! Lihat mataku! Apa kau masih mengenaliku?! Ini aku, Momoi Satsuki, teman sekolahmu!"

Aku tahu, Momoi, aku tahu. Hentikanlah dulu tangismu itu. Hanya saja, kenapa aku terbaring di tanah? Bukankah seharusnya aku tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah?

Aah, mataku rasanya berat sekali. Aku ingin memejamkannya lagi—

"Midorin?! Apa kau mendengarku?! Kau mengantuk?! Bertahanlah, ambulan di sini pasti akan datang tepat waktu! Selama itu, kumohon, jangan tutup matamu!"

Ambulan? Memangnya, aku kenapa?

"Aku… hiks… senang sekali kau masih hidup, Midorin. Senang, senang sekali… hiks…. Jangan tutup matamu, ya…."

Hey, sekarang kau malah terisak-isak. Tenang saja, aku tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, Momoi. Kurasa, aku juga masih bisa menjaga kedua mataku agar tetap terbuka.

"Kalau saja… hiks… kalau saja kau tidak mendorongku, mungkin aku sudah… hiks… terima kasih banyak, Midorin…."

Ooh, aku ingat sedikit sekarang. Aku sedang mengantarmu pulang seusai kau mengerjakan tugas laporan sebelum truk itu datang dan menabrak kita yang tengah menyebrang jalan, kan? Syukurlah kalau kau selamat.

"Tapi… hiks… kenapa cuma aku yang selamat? Ini tidak adil… hiks… aku tidak terluka. Tidak sama sekali… hiks… tapi, kalian berdua malah… hiks… jadi seperti ini…."

'Kalian berdua'? Apa maksudmu, Momoi?

"Hiks, hiks… ya tuhan, selamatkanlah Midorin… hiks… dan aku mohon… kembalikan nyawa temanku! Aku mohon!"

O-oy, Momoi, aku masih hidup, tahu! Kepalaku masih di pangkuanmu dan aku masih memandangi kedua mata sembabmu itu! Tenangkan dirimu! Tubuhmu sudah bergemetar kencang begitu!

"Aku mohon… hiks… tuhan… kembalikan Kise Ryouta…. hiks… kembalikan Ki-chan…."

Apa?

"Hiks… kenapa ia harus kau panggil… hiks… dengan cara seperti ini?… Ia bahkan… hiks… masih terlalu muda untuk mati… uuh… kenapa harus Ki-chan…."

Ini bohong, kan? Seingatku, aku baru saja bertengkar dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu, tidak mungkin orang bodoh macam dia tiba-tiba mati seperti itu, kan?

Iya, kan?

Tapi, air mata Momoi yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir itu seperti sudah memberitahukanku apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

Dan sebelum aku kembali kehilangan kesadaranku, aku berhasil melihat ke sebelah kananku. Pemandangan yang buruk.

Ada banyak genangan darah, dengan mayat Kise yang posisinya miring menghadapku. Terbaring kaku, tapi hanya terpaut jarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Matanya yang terbelalak kosong cukup untuk membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjerit takut, dan keseluruhan ekspresi wajahnya adalah kombinasi antara rasa sakit dengan terkejut. Ia benar-benar sudah mati layaknya batu.

Tapi tatapan matanya begitu lurus, bahkan tampak _terlalu_ fokus. Ia seperti tengah mati memelototiku terus-menerus.

Aku takut.

.

.

 _ **Apa karena aku meninggalkanmu seperti itu?**_

.

.

Hitam. Di sekelilingku semuanya berwarna hitam. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya atau di mana aku tengah berada, tapi rasanya seperti di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak memiliki penerangan maupun keberadaan barang-barang. Dan di tempat ini, yang begitu hampa dan luas, _ia_ berdiri sambil memandangiku dengan matanya yang coklat berbinar keemasan. Seragam maupun anggota tubuhnya lengkap meski tampak sedikit lebih pucat, berbeda dengan keadaan mengenaskan yang terakhir kali aku lihat.

Kedua belah bibir tipisnya mulai membuka, dan suaranya yang parau memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua. "Kau kejam sekali, Midorimacchi. Berani-beraninya kau memarahiku, bahkan menyuruhku untuk pergi lalu meninggalkanku pulang dengan Momoicchi seperti itu. Jahat sekali."

Aku hanya tertunduk diam, tanpa berani membalas sorot matanya yang kelam. Aku sadar, kalau aku telah mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada orang yang tanpa sepengetahuanku akan mati beberapa saat ke depan. Takdir memang tidak bisa diperhitungkan. Atau diprediksi kapan datangnya oleh detak waktu. Dan itu sungguh membuatku menyesali semua perbuatanku.

"Kau diam saja? Kenapa? Aku sudah **m-a-t-i** , Midorimacchi. Bukankah itu yang kau maksud dengan 'Pergi'? Ucapnya datar nan dingin, penuh penekanan saat ia mengeja 'Mati'.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata, yang dikatakannya itu benar semua. Kecuali yang terakhir itu. Aku hanya ingin ia berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu malu, dan aku mengatakan 'Pergi' dengan maksud aku harus mengantar Momoi pulang terlebih dahulu. Bukannya 'Pergi' yang seperti itu.

Air matanya mulai turun, tapi tatapan yang kini sendu masih terarahkan padaku, "Kenapa selama ini kau selalu berkata kejam padaku?" Tuturnya pelan.

Kepalaku masih menunduk dan bibirku masih terkatup— Karena aku ingin kau belajar untuk bertingkah sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Kenapa kau selalu berwajah masam ketika melihatku? Di saat seperti ini pun kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku…. Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

—Karena aku tahu aku salah. Aku selalu ingin mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' itu ketika melihatmu, tapi selalu saja gagal dan kian hari kata-kataku malah jadi semakin pedas padamu. Kakiku tidak mampu kupakai untuk melangkah maju. Tanganku pun juga kaku untuk sekedar terjulur dan memelukmu. Bahkan, lidahku sekarang sudah benar-benar kelu, bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkan 'Maaf' untukmu? Menatapmu saja sekarang aku juga tak sanggup?

Dengan kekuatan yang didapatnya entah dari mana, Kise mencengkeram kerah bajuku dengan teramat kencang, "Kau selalu bilang kalau aku ini orang yang bodoh, tapi kau jauh lebih bodoh lagi kalau menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu saja tidak bisa! Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau katakan, tapi kumohon, jawab aku! Apapun itu!" Ia mengucapkannya dengan frustasi hingga menerbitkan linangan air mata yang perlahan mulai mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya, beberapa tetesannya turun di dekat bibir merah ranum yang digigitnya sendiri hingga terlihat hampir mengeluarkan darah, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk diam dan berharap dengan sangat akan jawaban yang bisa saja kuberikan.

Mataku kini bertemu dengan miliknya dan mulutku yang tadinya mengatup rapat kini bisa terbuka, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak berguna karena tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara—

"SEBURUK ITUKAH AKU DI MATAMU?!" Jeritannya berkumandang begitu kencang, tangannya berpindah ke bahuku dan mengguncang-guncangkannya tak kalah kuat. Iris eloknya bahkan menghilang ditelan oleh warna putih yang mengerikan.

Tapi, tidak, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang buruk—

"APA BEGITU BURUK SAMPAI KAU TEGA TETAP DIAM PADAKU MESKI AKU SUDAH MATI TERTABRAK SEPERTI ITU UNTUKMU?!"

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mengejarku. Mengapa kau berbuat bodoh begitu?

Apa… kau menyelamatkanku? Kukira memang seharusnya aku yang tewas saat itu, tapi nyatanya aku hanya pingsan dan sedikit patah tulang di tangan dan kakiku. Apa kau mengikutiku dan menolongku di detik-detik terakhir itu?

Aah, entah harus kuapakan sifat burukku. Benar-benar membuatku malu—

"BAHKAN SEJAK PERTAMA KALINYA AKU BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB BASKET, KAU SUDAH SEPERTI INI! ADA APA DENGANMU, MIDORIMACCHI?! KENAPA KAU BEGITU MEMBENCIKU?!"

Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku selalu mengagumi bakatmu yang hebat itu, dan aku menunjukkannya dengan selalu berusaha meningkatkan kemampuanku untuk membuatmu kagum. Tapi, aku menjaga mulutku agar tetap membisu di hadapanmu—

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?! JAWAB AKU! KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH MAU BICARA DENGANKU?!"

—Karena aku tahu aku caraku ini salah, dan sampai sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa bicara jujur. Bahkan jujur padamu.

Jujur padamu kalau aku mendengar pernyataan hatimu itu. Yang kuhentikan secara bodoh begitu sebelum akhirnya kesalahanku juga yang telah membuat nyawamu… ukh.

"MIDORIMACCHI, KAU MASIH TIDAK MAU MENJAWAB?! AAAAAAAAARRGGHH!"

Jeritan frustasi yang terakhir ini sungguh memekakkan telinga juga menyayat hati. Seperti jeritan _Banshee_ yang menandakan seseorang akan mati, tapi bagiku, yang ini lebih mengerikan lagi.

Aah, lebih hebat lagi, karena akulah yang menyebabkannya menjerit sampai hatiku terasa diiris dan gendang telinga sudah mendengar sampai batas maksimal frekuensi tinggi.

Jeritannya kemudian mulai menggema (Syukurlah aku tak sampai tuli, sekarang hanya berdengung sedikit), lalu memudar dan kami berdua lantas terdiam. Benar-benar diam. Ia berhenti menjerit dan tangannya berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku, meski belum dilepaskan dari tubuhku yang tegak bertumpu namun kaku. Pandangan kami juga masih beradu. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat seakan ingin membakarku dengan kobaran api emas di dalam kedua matanya yang mengingatkanku akan manisnya cokelat dan madu, meki binar di dalamnya sudah padam sejak dipakai menangis itu. Membuat fokusku tak teralihkan darinya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aah, jadi itu yang kau inginkan," Kise melepaskan cengkeramannya perlahan-lahan, dengan nada yang secara drastis berubah kelam dan tatapannya serasa menghunusku dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali diam. Apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, aku tak tahu. Tapi ekspresi datar yang telah ia ganti dengan senyuman menakutkan sambil memeluk leherku kencang seperti itu sudah cukup membuatku kembali membeku layaknya patung batu. Beberapa saat berlalu, dibisikinya telingaku dengan hembusan nafasnya yang lembut bagaikan angin dingin yang berhembus di musim salju, "Baiklah Midorimacchi, kau bisa pergi dari tempat ini sekarang, dan jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

—Ha? Kukira kau akan bilang ingin membunuhku atau semacamnya.

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya, ya! Aku tak sabar untuk segera membawa mereka semua ke tempat ini, di sini terlalu sepi sedangkan _aku ingin_ _ **bermain**_."

Tanpa melihat saja, aku sudah bisa merasakan betapa lebar cengirannya, dari eratnya pelukan kedua tangan dingin nan pucatnya.

Beruntunglah aku sadar tepat disaat itu juga. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia yang membiarkanku kembali sadar.

Yang kudengar barusan itu ancaman berbahaya.

.

.

 _ **Apa karena aku tak bisa -bahkan mungkin tidak mau, pasti begitu di matamu- jadi sedikit lebih jujur?**_

.

.

Bicara soal terbangun, kini aku tengah berada dalam sebuah kamar di rumah sakit yang cukup berbau harum. Di sini hanya ada kasur rumah sakit tempatku berbaring, sebuah meja dan kursi tunggu, jendela besar yang tepat berada di hadapan kasur, serta sebuah kursi roda di pojok ruangan. Suasananya sepi dan dan hawanya dingin, tapi aku tak bisa pergi dari atas kasur ini karena lilitan perban di kepala bersama _gips_ yang terpasang di tangan kiri dan sebelah kaki ini cukup menghalangi keinginanku untuk sekedar berkeliling mencari Momoi. Di mana dia saat ini?

Pintu terbuka dan kepala bersurai merah muda nampak mengintip dari sana, "Midorin? Aah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya riang dengan senyum mengembang.

Oh, itu dia. Aku mengangguk untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Matanya sudah tidak sembab dan tubuhnya juga sudah bukan berbalut seragam. Syukurlah ia tampaknya baik-baik saja.

Momoi duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di sebelah kasur, "Barusan, begitu ambulan datang, aku terus menemanimu sampai kita sampai ke rumah sakit. Kita sempat diperiksa, dan karena aku baik-baik saja, dokter mempersilahkanku untuk pulang dan aku hanya sempat berganti pakaian lalu langsung datang lagi ke sini. Aku benar-benar khawatir karena kondisimu sempat kritis, tapi syukurlah kau sudah sadar sekarang ini," ceritanya panjang lebar. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Midorin? Apa kau masih pusing?"

"Sedikit," jawabku mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Tapi, dengan keadaan seperti ini, kurasa aku tak akan bisa bermain basket untuk beberapa lama. Bukankah dibutuhkan beberapa bulan untuk menyembuhkan patah tulang? Bagaimana dengan pertandingan minggu depan?"

"Hahaha, tenang saja!" Hiburnya sambil sedikit tertawa, "Tim sekolah kita itu kuat, Midorin. Tetsu-kun dan Nijimura-senpai pasti bisa menggantikanmu untuk sementara waktu. Tak usah khawatir!"

"Tapi…," kuberi ucapanku sedikit jeda, "Kise… kenapa dia malah bernasib seperti ini…."

Momoi langsung berubah murung dan menundukkan kepala, membiarkan surai-surai merah jambunya menutupi setengah wajahnya, "Aku… juga tidak menyangka kalau temanku harus mati seperti itu. Maksudku, dia terlalu baik untuk mati mengerikan begitu. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan nasib seperti itu."

 _Tidak pantas_. _Ia tidak pantas. Kise Ryouta mati dengan tidak pantas_. Mendengarnya mengucapkan itu benar-benar membuat hati dan mataku panas.

Ah? Rasanya barusan aku melihat sekelebat warna emas di ruangan ini—

"Tunggu, kenapa suasananya jadi suram seperti ini, ya? Hahaha," tukas Momoi sembari kembali memasang senyuman manis untuk mencairkan suasana saat ini. "Bagaimana kalau kau kubuatkan makanan? Rumahku hanya berjarak dua blok dari sini, dan kau pasti belum makan malam, kan? Mau kubuatkan apa?"

Jangan. Sampai. Momoi. Memasak. **Jangan**.

"Ehm… tidak usah repot-repot, Momoi," sanggahku berusaha setidak mencolok mungkin untuk menolak tawarannya. "Tapi, kalau boleh, bisa belikan aku air minum di minimarket seberang sini saja? Tenggorokanku agak kering sejak bangun tidur dan aku memang belum minum apapun dari tadi."

"Tentu saja boleh, Midorin! Kau memang butuh banyak cairan dan nutrisi agar cepat sembuh!" Jawabnya riang sambil berjalan menuju pintu. "Jaga diri baik-baik, Midorin. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian pintu ia tutup. Suasana sepi mulai kembali hidup, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku yang sayu sambil memikirkan _ancaman_ dalam mimpiku itu. _Dia_ sempat menyebutkan soal membawa teman-teman yang lain. Aku jadi khawatir, apa _dia_ berniat meneror kami semua―

" _Sepertinya ada yang sudah sadar, ya~ Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa nyenyak?"_

Sontak, mataku terbelalak lebar-lebar. Itu Kise, dan dia bersandar begitu santai di depan pintu kamar! Ooy, aku sudah sadar, kan?! Lalu, bagaimana mungkin—

" _Wuaah, tak perlu sampai kaget begitu, Midorimacchi! Aku hanya… ingin menyapa saja. Haha,"_ suaranya riang seperti seharusnya, tapi terdengar datar saat ia berkata 'Ingin menyapa' yang dilanjut dengan gelak yang agak hambar. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit tampak terlalu _nyata_ untuk ukuran hantu atau semacamnya, bahkan kakinya saja menapak tanah. Tapi, hey, dia berbicara di depanku namun suaranya muncul dari dalam kepalaku! Apa-apaan itu?!

"Ki-Kise?" Suaraku yang mendadak keluar dengan sedikit tercekat membuatnya melangkah mendekat seraya menatapku lekat-lekat dengan cerah nan penuh semangat. _"Apa, Midorimacchi? Kau sudah mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Ingat 'Mimpi'mu itu? Semua yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu? Kau ingat, kan?"_ Masih dalam efek terperanjat yang mengikat kesadaran otak, aku menganggukkan kepala perlahan dengan mata yang masih saja terbelalak dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Kise duduk di sisi kosong ranjangku dan mengusap pipiku dengan tangannya yang begitu terasa beku. Air wajahnya berubah jadi sedikit lebih sendu, _"Kalau begitu, bicaralah, Midorimacchi. Kumohon, jangan diam saja seperti tadi. Kau sudah membuatku begitu sedih, jadi tolong jangan kecewakan aku,"_ ucapnya sambil terus mengusap pipiku.

Demi tuhan, aku masih dilanda kebingungan dan aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan maupun apa yang ingin ia dengarkan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Menelan ludah, aku mulai mencoba angkat suara. "K-Kise—"

" _Iya, Midorimacchi?"_ Responnya cepat dengan senyum lembut yang ditarik perlahan. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa— apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Ingin membawa mereka semua ke tempat tadi' dan 'permainan' yang kau sebutkan itu? Apa kau ingin menyakiti kami?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

Senyum lembutnya yang tadi bersama tatapan sendu, seketika menjelma menjadi mata yang hampa meski lengkungan bibirnya tak kunjung menyusut. Tampaknya ia juga begitu tertegun dengan pertanyaanku hingga tangannya berhenti bergerak mengusapi pipiku. Perubahan hawa dingin yang mendadak terjadi di ruangan ini membuatku berpikir bahwa aku akan segera mati sebentar lagi, di tangan temanku sendiri.

" _Ahahaha, kukira kau mengerti, Midorimacchi. Ternyata tidak. Sayang sekali,"_ itonasi dari nada bicaranya benar-benar hampa meski senyumannya itu tak jua kunjung sirna. Membuat sebuah ekpresi seperti orang yang tengah depresi. _"Baiklah, biar kujelaskan. Setiap kali kau membuatku senang, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Tapi, jika kau membuatku kecewa, meski itu hanya dengan ucapanmu—"_

Kise tampak memberi jeda dan diam memandang ke bawah, masih dengan tampang senyum depresinya, dan akhirnya ia kembali memandangku dengan senyuman manisnya yang biasa. _"—Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kuperlihatkan langsung padamu? Sebentar, ya~"_ Ucapnya riang sambil beranjak mendekati kursi roda di sudut ruangan dan mendorongnya ke hadapanku yang menatapnya penuh rasa keheranan, _"Naah, silahkan duduk di sini, Midorimacchi! Boleh kubantu kau turun? Kau hanya perlu melihat dari jendela sementara aku memperlihatkannya di luar sana padamu, kau paham?"_

Entah mengapa, aku diam dan mengangguk saja, bahkan saat sepasang tangan dinginnya itu mulai meraih dan menggendong tubuhku yang berada di atas kasur untuk pindah ke atas kursi roda, aku tetap diam saja. Ia membawaku menuju jendela, dan memberhentikanku tepat di tengah-tengah kacanya. Dari sini, jalan raya besar seberang rumah sakit terlihat dengan jelas, dan aku bisa melihat Momoi sedang menunggu lampu merah untuk menyeberangi jalan dengan kantong plastik berisi belanjaan. Kise memeluk leherku lembut dari belakang (meski tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa ada hawa-hawa tak enak saat ia memelukku 'lembut' seperti itu…), _"Lihat dan perhatikan, oke? Karena aku melakukan ini hanya khusus untukmu, Mi-do-ri-ma-cchi~"_ Kemudian, ia lenyap bagaikan asap.

Ah, tidak. Kise _tidak_ lenyap, ia hanya berpindah tempat. Kise tampak berlari menghampiri Momoi dan langsung memeluk gadis itu erat-erat dari belakang dengan begitu riang, tapi Momoi sendiri tidak terlihat menyadari pelukan dari sepasang tangan yang dinginnya cukup menusuk tulang. Lampu lalu lintas akhirnya menyala dan satu-satunya penyebrang jalan -maksudku Momoi Satsuki, masih bersama dengan Kise yang tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya- mulai melangkah maju untuk segera sampai di seberang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

Anehnya, ketika Momoi mulai mencapai bagian tengah jalan, Kise tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu terus berjalan ke depan sendirian, lalu menatapku bersama senyuman kelam dan mata yang dibulatkan saat menatapku dari kejauhan. Bibirnya mulai bergerak merangkai kata, dan kuharap apa yang kubaca dari gerakannya itu salah semua.

' _Jika kau mengecewakanku, akan ada orang yang mati_.'

Itu katanya, lalu mengganti senyumannya dengan seringai dan mata membelalak lebar laksana binatang buas kelaparan yang telah menemukan mangsanya untuk dijadikan makan siang. Masih tak melepaskan kontak mata antara mataku dengan tatapan maniak mengerikannya, ia menunjuk Momoi yang kini sudah mencapai bagian pertengahan jalan. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan _yang tidak mungkin dimiliki manusia_ dan merebut kantong plastik belanjaan yang berada di tangan si gadis berambut merah muda. Begitu kantong itu sudah berpindah tangan, Kise berhenti berlari dan kembali memandangiku dengan cengiran keji, sementara Momoi terpekik kaget saat belanjaannya tidak berada di tangannya lagi—

—Sampai sebuah truk pengangkut barang tiba-tiba melintas dan menabraknya keras hingga terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Belum selesai, dengan posisi tangan, kaki, dan pinggang yang terpuntir secara tidak normal untuk batas pergerakan normal bagi tubuh manusia, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi juga melindas tubuhnya hingga terpisah menjadi dua. Pinggang sampai kaki terpental ke dekat tiang lampu merah, sedangkan tubuh atasnya terpental ke sisi jalan lainnya. Kedua bagian tubuhnya menyemburkan banyak darah, seolah membuat _zebra cross_ warna merah.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku bahkan sampai tak sempat berteriak. Pita suaraku seakan-akan tidak ada pada tempatnya. Hanya mengeluarkan suara tercekat.

Salah satu temanku tewas. Manajer tim basket kami tewas. Momoi Satsuki, periang dengan surai warna merah muda, tewas dengan keadaan yang tak pernah kusangka akan terjadi padanya. Dadaku yang sakit penuh rasa sesak memaksaku untuk kuat-kuat menahan isak, juga membuatku kesulitan melihat karena air mataku mulai menggenang—

" _Sudahlah Midorimacchi, jangan menangis. Momoicchi sudah berada_ di tempatku _sekarang, dan dia akan menemaniku di_ sana _,"_ ujar Kise di dalam kepalaku lagi yang entah sejak kapan ia sudah kembali ke ruangan ini. _"Nah, karena kau sudah mau berbicara denganku, kuambilkan ini untukmu!"_ Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan bungkusan plastik yang tadi direbutnya itu ke atas pangkuanku.

Aku tak begitu mempedulikannya karena masih sibuk mengusap air mataku yang mulai jatuh, dan tangannya mulai memeluk tengkukku, _"Hmm, kurasa sudah waktunya kau makan dan beristirahat, Midorimacchi. Makan_ bento _itu dan cepatlah tidur, oke? Semoga kau cepat sembuh! Dadaaah! "_ Dan Kise pun benar-benar pergi.

Saat kulihat isi kantong belanjaan yang berada di pangkuanku, air mataku benar-benar sulit untuk kubendung. Benar-benar menyakitkan kalbu.

Sebotol air mineral, sebotol kecil madu dengan campuran multivitamin lengkap dengan sendok obat, sekotak paket _bento_ yang besar, dan sebuah ponsel milik Momoi yang menyala dengan wajah kami semua yang bahagia saat meraih kemenangan pertama terpampang teramat jelas di layar kaca.

Dasar Momoi, kenapa ponselmu kau letakkan ke dalam kantong belanjaan? Dalam keadaan layar menyala pula? Membuatku tak bisa menahan isak saja….

.

.

 _ **Kalau begitu, mengapa bukan aku yang kau bunuh, dan justru malah teman-temanku?**_

.

.

Sekeluarnya aku dari rumah sakit, tepat beberapa bulan setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Momoi, ada banyak anggota klub yang pergi mengundurkan diri. _Tidak ada motivasi lagi_ kata mereka, dan aku belum pernah mendengar alasan konyol yang begitu menggelikan. Sungguh. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, anggota yang keluar hanyalah orang-orang yang tidak terlalu serius dalam basket. Jadi, kurasa ini bukan masalah yang begitu besar.

Seusai latihan hari ini, Kuroko dan Aomine mentraktirku ke _Maji Burger_ sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan untukku yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Atsushi dan Akashi tidak ikut karena Atsushi harus mendapat bimbingan belajar, sedangkan Akashilah yang ditunjuk untuk mengajarinya semalaman. Aku menyantap kentang gorengku sementara Kuroko asyik menyesap susu kocok rasa vanila kesukaannya itu, dan Aomine—

Cih, tak usah ditanya. Ia memenuhi mulutnya dengan burger dan minuman soda layaknya orang kelaparan yang tidak tahu tata krama. Membuat malu saja. Mana ia makan cukup banyak pula.

Ah, bicara soal 'Makan banyak', entah mengapa aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku tidak melihat _dia_ lagi tepat setelah _ia_ meletakkan belanjaan Momoi di pangkuanku dan itu cukup membuatku bersyukur karena ini sudah sekitar lima bulan sejak kejadian naas itu berlalu. Meski sekarang kami hanya berkumpul bertiga saja, suasana di sini cukup menghibur dan membuatku sejenak melupakan penat dan beban tugas yang sudah cukup banyak menunggak untuk segera dikerjakan (Karena lima bulan lebih bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk terus dipakai berbaring diam di rumah sakit). Terima kasih banyak untuk Akashi dan Kuroko, mereka dengan senang hati membantuku mengerjakan tumpukan tugas itu satu-persatu, sedangkan Aomine dan Atsushi jadi lebih penurut dan tak banyak menuntut saat latihan rutin di klub. Aku senang dengan keadaan tentram begini, meski harus diingat kembali bahwa semua terjadi karena kematian kedua _member_ klub basket yang sangat disayangkan telah pergi—

—Ah, warna emas! Di bawah tiang lampu taman seberang jalan yang terlihat jelas dari kaca pandang tepat di sebelahku saat ini, bersandar santai di bawah remangnya cahaya dengan cengirannya yang tampak seperti orang gila. Kiselah yang ada di sana, tidak mungkin aku salah.

"Ada apa Midorima-kun?" Kuroko menegurku karena kurasa aku sudah terlalu lama memandang keluar sana. Memalingkan pandanganku dari kaca, aku menatapnya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata, "Aah, tidak. Kurasa aku hanya salah lihat saja."

"Salah lihat bagaimana? Tidak ada apapun di luar sana, Midorima-kun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Lanjut Kuroko sambil terus mengamatiku dengan eskpresi datarnya yang sulit dibaca.

"Tidak, aku hanya sempat melihat seseorang di luar. Tapi itu tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, Kuroko," sahutku sambil kembali melirik ke luar. _Dia_ sudah pergi dari sana.

"Ha? Kau melihat seseorang? Siapa?" Aomine -yang baru saja menelan habis makanan yang tadi disumpalkannya sendiri ke dalam mulutnya- mulai angkat suara sambil menoleh ke arah kaca, "Aku tidak melihat apapun. Mungkin itu khayalanmu saja, Midorima," tambahnya lagi sambil meraih gelas soda miliknya dan menghisap isinya perlahan dengan sedotan.

"Mungkin saja," timpalku sambil melepas kacamata dan mengelapnya dengan kain khusus dari dalam tas sekolah yang kubawa. "Sewaktu pergi _check-up_ kemarin, dokter bilang kalau aku masih butuh banyak istirahat, sedangkan tugas sekolah itu masih menumpuk cukup banyak," kutatap mereka berdua bergantian sebelum menarik nafas panjang. "Dan aku bersyukur kalian semua mau membantuku, meski aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Kise dan Momoi yang merenggang nyawa tepat di depan mataku sendiri. Kematian mereka adalah salahku, maafkan aku…" tuturku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Mereka berdua tampak tertegun melihatku seperti itu. "Oy, oy, Midorima! Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begitu? Kau sempat menyelamatkan Satsuki, kan? Kematiannya bukan salahmu, dan aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu untuk itu!" Sanggah Aomine cepat, berusaha menghiburku yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata terperanjat. "Kise juga… kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia akan maju dan mendorongmu seperti itu, kan? Model bodoh itu memang suka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal kalau itu menyangkut nyawa teman-temannya, meski taruhannya adalah nyawanya sendiri!" Tandasnya penuh amarah hingga begitu terengah-engah. "Lihat? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!"

"Ucapan Aomine-kun benar, Midorima-kun. Semua ini bukan salahmu," Kuroko ikut bicara. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, takdir tidak bisa benar-benar diprediksi dengan intuisi dari hati. Itu hal di luar kemampuan manusia seperti kita, Midorima-kun. Jadi, mohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

Aah, seandainya mereka tahu kalau kematian mereka berdua _memang_ benar-benar salahku.

"Kurasa kalian benar," kupasang senyuman tipis yang palsu di bibirku. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Aku ingin mencuci wajahku," ujarku sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet pria tidak jauh dari sana. Masuk ke dalam, kunyalakan keran di wastafel dan kubasuh muka dengan air yang mengalir dari sana. Fluida dingin itu lumayan menyejukkan wajahku, tapi tak cukup sejuk untuk menenangkan hatiku. Kupandang pantulan ekspresi wajahku di cermin berbingkai kayu. Aku tampak kusut. Ini bukan hanya karena aku telah jelas-jelas melihatnya menatap kami bertiga dengan cengiran lebarnya, tapi juga karena mereka tengah mengkhawatiran diriku yang hina. Sungguh, aku senang dengan perhatian mereka, benar-benar teman yang baik. Tapi aku tak mau mereka tahu kalau kematian Momoi benar-benar akibat dari kebodohanku.

Dan itulah yang membuatku takut; Jika kuberi tahu, apa mereka mau memercayaiku? Apa mereka akan membenciku? Bagaimana kalau Kise langsung membunuh mereka satu-persatu?

" _Memikirkan apa, Midorimacchi? Apa kau memikirkanku?"_

Terkejut, secara spontan aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku. Tentu saja, sesuai dugaan dari satu-satunya orang yang sanggup berbicara dengan suaranya yang keluar dari dalam kepala, itu _dia_. Duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas pintu bilik toilet di bagian pojok sebelah kiri.

"A-aku tidak memikirkanmu—"

" _Jujur, Midorimacchi. Aku yakin kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau tidak menurut,"_ potongnya dengan nada riang yang berbahaya. _"Jadi, apa yang pikirkan sampai termenung berlama-lama memadangi cermin seperti itu?"_ Lanjutnya sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan sebelah kanan.

Menyerah pada ancamannya itu, aku membuang muka sambil menahan malu pada hantu di depanku, "Ukh… tadi aku memikirkanmu… sedikit."

Baru saja aku selesai berkata, ia memasang cengiran lebar yang sumringah bahagia, melompat turun dengan sekali hentakan lalu berlari dan menarikku dalam pelukannya. Mungkin tangan dan tubuhnya yang _kelewat_ beku ini membuatku sesak dan menggigil kedinginan hingga terasa kaku.

" _Kyaaah~ Kau memikirkanku! Senangnyaaa~"_ racaunya kegirangan. _"Tapi,"_ ia melepaskan pelukannya. " _Kulihat kau membuat wajah Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi jadi sepertinya tampak gelisah sekali, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"_

Dia menanyakannya. Ini buruk. "Ehm… ti-tidak ada—"

" _Jujur. Atau. Kau. Tahu. Akibatnya,"_ tegasnya dengan mata membulat yang menatapku lekat-lekat dan kepala miring dalam skala beberapa derajat.

Menelan ludah, aku menyerah (lagi), "Mereka hanya berusaha menghiburku, itu saja. Aku hanya berpikiran bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau Momoi itu mati karena—"

" _Waaah, coba berhenti dulu sebentar,"_ Potongnya datar dengan ekspresi kosong yang masih saja sama _. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk menyalahkanku atas semua ini, Midorimacchi? Kalau begitu,_ _ **kau berada di dalam masalah besar sekarang**_ _,"_ lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan di hampir setiap kata-katanya.

Tersentak dengan _peringatannya_ , aku langsung gemetar ketakutan. Nyawa teman-temanku yang lain yang menjadi tawanan! "Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu! Maaf—"

Ia memotong permintaan maafku dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku, _"Permintaan maaf, ditolak,"_ tukasnya dingin sambil kemudian mengambil jarak seperti ingin segera beranjak pergi. _"Ada baiknya kau segera mengajak Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi pulang sekarang,Midorimacchi. Sebelum aku memulai_ _ **pertunjukan**_ _._ Bye-bye~ _"_ dan ia menghilang dalam waktu satu kedipan.

Ketakutan dan rasa panik akan ancamannya sungguh mengusaiku. Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dari toilet dan meraih kedua lengan teman-temanku, "Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Tegasku sambil menarik-narik tangan mereka agar bisa segera beranjak dari sana. Aomine yang tengah meminum sodanya protes tak terima, "Eeeh? Kenapa Midorima? Sodaku belum habis tahu—"

"Aomine! Tinggalkan saja! Pokoknya, kita pulang sekarang atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari sini!" Aku tidak peduli dengan racauannya, yang penting mereka selamat dari _dia_! Harus! "Kau juga Kuroko, kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Menyadari keadaanku yang kuyakini tampak sangat-sangat tidak seperti biasanya, Kuroko langsung meraih tasnya dan membantuku membujuk Aomine, "Ayo Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun meminta kita pergi sekarang. Aku yakin," Kuroko melirik ke arahku. "Midorima-kun pasti punya alasan untuk segera mengajak kita pergi. Betul kan, Midorima-kun?"

"Tentu saja aku punya! Pokoknya, kita pergi dulu! Ayo, cepat!" Sahutku sambil terus menarik-narik tangan mereka. Peduli setan dengan pandangan orang-orang, aku berurusan dengan seseorang yang bahkan mungkin bisa disamakan dengan setan!

"Ck! Baiklah, Midorima," Aomine akhirnya mau berdiri, meski dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. "Ayo kita per— Uwaaaah!" Pekiknya kaget. Karena begitu ia berdiri, aku yang sudah gemas dari tadi langsung saja mencengkeram lengan mereka berdua agar bisa segera berlari pergi. Berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, kubawa-setengah-menggeret mereka menyebrang jalan raya yang kebetulan sedang lampu merah. Melepas penat sebentar, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di taman sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku pada mereka. Aku duduk di tangga seluncuran, Kuroko di ayunan, dan Aomine berbaring di atas bangku taman. Semua masih berusaha menarik nafas banyak-banyak lantaran kelelahan.

"Oy, Midorima! Kenapa… hah… harus pakai lari segala… hah… sih?" Protes Aomine yang sibuk mengatur nafas karena kugeret sepanjang jalan. "Kau… hah… hutang penjelasan pada kami!"

Aku diam. Baru saja terpikirkan; Apa yang akan Kise lakukan kalau kuceritakan ini padanya? Apa ia akan langsung membunuh mereka?

Khawatir dengan hal itu, aku hanya bisa termenung diam sambil menunduk. "Aku… minta maaf sudah menggeret kalian. Pokoknya tadi itu berbahaya, maafkan aku—"

Aomine tiba-tiba bangun dan menarik kerah seragamku dengan wajah gusar yang kusut, "Apa-apaan itu? Setelah menggeret kami dengan kasar seperti tadi, kau malah tidak mau bicara apapun? Cara bercandamu itu tidak lucu, Midorima! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" Ia kemudian melepaskanku dan segera merangkul Kuroko. "Ayo kita pulang saja, Tetsu!"

Kuroko yang diam saja sejak tadi, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Anu… sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja, Aomine-kun. Aku punya sedikit urusan penting dengan Midorima-kun," tolaknya halus sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Aomine dari bahunya.

"Ha? Urusan apa?" Tanyanya dengan muka bingung. "Kau ini aneh sekali, Tetsu! Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan!" Aomine pun akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya dan pergi dari taman. Tinggal kami berdua saja di sana, dan Kuroko menepuk-nepuk ayunan yang kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan padaku untuk ikut duduk bersamanya. Menurut saja, aku duduk di ayunan sebelah kiri, dan Kuroko duduk disebelah kanan. Begitu duduk, ia menatapku dengan wajah serius. Mengehela nafas lelah, aku sudah pasrah kalau ia hendak menegurku guna meminta penjelasan—

"Midorima-kun, aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan ini saat ada Aomine-kun, karena ia pasti akan ketakutan," terangnya tenang. "Jadi, apa tadi kau melihat Kise?"

Kaget? Tentu saja, "K-kau… bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Midorima-kun. Aku bisa melihat hal-hal seperti _itu_ sejak berumur tujuh tahun. Aku melihatnya tepat di titik kau termenung tadi, tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa tentu aku bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa."

—Tapi, ternyata tidak. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia bisa melihat _sesuatu_ seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, Midorima-kun," ia tersenyum lembut dengan air muka yang membuat ketakutanku sedikit mulai surut. "Aku tidak melihat apapun saat ini, kau bisa bebas bercerita padaku. Apa selama ini ia memang sering mengganggumu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tentram dengan fakta bahwa hal ini tidak kulalui sendirian, kurasa tidak ada salahnya dengan sedikit bercerita, "Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan dari awal saja?" Dan Kuroko mengangguk.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan kuhembuskan perlahan guna menyiapkan mental, "Jadi, Kise—"

.

.

.

 _BRAAAAAAAAAKK!_

 _BRAAAAAAAAAAK!_

 _BRAAAAAAAAAAK!_

 _BRAAAAAAAAAAK!_

.

.

.

—Baru saja aku menyebutkan _namanya_ , tiba-tiba saja ada empat blok beton yang besar jatuh beruntun tepat dari atas kepala. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terkejut saja sampai detak jantung pun bergaung di telinga. Tapi, tidak untuk Kuroko. Semua beton-beton itu benar-benar sukses menimpanya dan merubuhkan ayunan tempat kami duduk dengan mudahnya. Berbeda dengan tubuhku yang bahkan tidak lecet sedikitpun (karena sebelum aku tahu akan ada beton-beton yang jatuh, aku juga tidak tahu pasti bagaimana, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menarikku pindah dari ayunan yang sedang kududuki), tubuh Kuroko benar-benar hancur tertimpa beton-beton besar itu. Tubuhnya luluh lantak hingga menyerupai bubur merah tua yang kental, merembes ke tanah dan membuat beberapa anak sungai yang mengalir layaknya pembuluh darah. Yang utuh darinya hanyalah sepotong jari yang terpental ke arah seluncuran. Cipratan darahnya juga tak kalah mengerikan, hampir seluruh bagian taman terguyur warna merahnya. Tak terkecuali dengan wajahku yang ikut bersimbah darah. Bau logamnya yang amis tercium kuat, membuatku benar-benar mual. Pelan-pelan, dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir, kudongakkan kepala guna melihat dari mana beton itu datang pada kami—

—Aah, kurasa ini salahku yang begitu bodoh dalam memilih tempat. Di sebelah sana ternyata ada proyek pembangunan, dan beton-beton itu berasal dari pemberat _tower crane_ yang lepas dari tempatnya. Siapa lagi yang bisa menjatuhkan benda-benda berat dan menarikku secepat kilat kalau bukan _dirinya?_

" _Kyahaha~ Midorimacchi, apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Syukurlah~ Berarti aku sudah tepat sasaran, yeaay!"_ ucapnya riang di dalam kepalaku -lagi- sementara dirinya menapak dan berputar-putar dengan tangan terbuka begitu gembira di udara. _"Bagaimana? Pertunjukkan langsung dari dekat memang jauh lebih menarik, bukan? Hihihi!"_

Sumpah demi apapun juga, ia terkikik menyeramkann dengan wajah seperti orang gila!

Kise akhirnya 'Mendaratkan' dirinya di tanah dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku, dengan seringai tak warasnya itu berganti jadi senyum manisnya yang dulu. _"Ehehe, wajahmu yang berlumuran darah seperti ini jadi tampak manis sekali, Midorimacchi~ Aku menarikmu tepat pada waktunya, kan? Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kok!"_

Benar, kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

" _Hey, kau masih gemetaran? Berhentilah menangis,"_ Tanyanya berusaha menyadarkanku yang masih terpaku menatap 'Mimpi burukku' yang memiliki rambut seindah mentari, dan tahu-tahu ia menggandeng tangan kananku lembut dengan senang. _"Ayo, biar kubersihkan wajahmu. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihatmu pulang seperti ini!"_ Kise menarikku dengan langkah-langkah ringan ke pancuran air taman yang ada tak jauh dari sana, tapi tidak terlalu banyak terkena cipratan darah. Ia memutar keran dan membasahi sapu tangan yang tadi dikeluarkannya, dan menyeka wajahku dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan juga melepaskan kacamataku dan mengelapnya dengan penuh konsentrasi dan kehati-hatian. Sementara aku hanya bisa diam dan menurut sejak tadi.

Aku tidak ingin cari mati dengan bertanya lagi, tapi penasaran sudah sangat mengganggu isi hati. Jadi… "K-Kise—"

" _Ya, Midorimacchi? Ah, ini kacamatamu! Bagaimana? Bersih seperti baru, bukan? Kupakaikan, ya!"_ Responnya cepat (Seperti biasa) nan riang sambil tangannya memasangkan kacamataku dengan perlahan. _"Naah, sekarang sudah beres! Tadi kau mau bicara apa, Midorimacchi?"_

"Boleh… aku bertanya?"

" _Kenapa tidak? Kau ingin tanya apa?"_

Gugup bercampur takut mulai datang menyerang kepala sebelum turun ke tenggorokan, "Kenapa… kau membunuh -ukh- Momoi? Juga Kuroko?"

Melirik tubuh kecil teman kami -ah, ralat. _Temanku_ \- yang kini telah hancur itu, Kise hanya melebarkan senyum manisnya sambil kembali menatapku. _"Hey, bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku akan membawa mereka ke_ tempatku _? Mereka baik-baik saja di sana, dan mereka akan menemaniku sepanjang waktu. Toh_ tempatitu _begitu luas, kan? Sayang kalau penghuninya hanya aku seorang, dan itu akan jadi jauh lebih baik kalau kubawa mereka sebagai pendatang, hm?"_ Terangnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu… satu hal lagi," ucapku gemetar sambil lanjut bertanya. "Apa… kau membunuh Kuroko karena… takut? Ia bilang dia bisa melihatmu, sama sepertiku…."

Dengan wajah bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya hingga rambutnya menjuntai turun mengenai bahu kanannya. _"Ha? Untuk apa aku takut pada Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi? Aku tidak terlalu peduli kalau ada orang lain yang bisa ikut melihatku selain dirimu, karena yang tadi sebenarnya berada dalam bahaya itu justru kau!"_ Sahutnya meninggikan suara sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya. _"_ _ **Berani-beraninya kau melaporkanku pada Kurokocchi! Kau ingin membuatku marah? Jelaskan atau aku akan langsung menghabisi semuanya sekarang!**_ _"_ Ekspresinya jelas tampak murka dan aura-aura di sekelilingnya betul-betul kelam nan dingin membekukan tulang. Matanya yang tadi berbinar senang saat tengah memasangkan kacamataku tadi, seluruhnya sirna dan kembali membulat dengan warna putih menyeramkan itu lagi. Suaranya pun bahkan ikut berubah drastis.

Mengerikan? Horor? Menyeramkan? Terserah apa kata kalian! Yang jelas, aku tentu belum mau mati sekarang!

Di tengah kepanikan, kucoba untuk berpikir sekeras mungkin. Semoga ini berhasil…. "B-bukan! Kau salah tanggap, Kise! Bukankah di toilet tadi sudah kukatakan kalau aku sempat memikirkanmu? Apa salahnya kalau aku mendiskusikannya dengan Kuroko? Toh, kalian berdua memang akrab, jadi kupikir ia adalah orang yang tepat kalau soal berbicara tentangmu! Betul, kan?"

Ya tuhan, kumohon, buat ia percaya! Kakiku yang baru sembuh sudah kaku sejak beberapa menit lalu!

Kise tampak terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, sebelah tangannya terulur perlahan ke arahku, masih dengan tampang horor mengerikannya itu. Kututup erat kedua mataku. Habislah sudah riwayatku—

.

.

.

 _Gyuuuut_

.

.

.

—Tangan bekunya yang semula kupikir akan digunakannya untuk mencekik atau menghancurkan kepalaku, ternyata malah mencubit pipi kananku dengan gemas tapi lembut.

Aah, tadi itu nyaris sekali.

" _Begitukah? Aaaaaw~ Kau benar-benar manis, Midorimacchi!"_ Ujarnya kembali riang seperti semula. _"Aah! Aku jadi ingat! Kau telah membuatku senang sebanyak dua kali, Midorimacchi! Ini hadiah pertama~"_ Ia melepaskan cubitannya padaku yang masih begitu syok dengan wajah horornya itu, dan meletakkan sebuah tas sekolah warna biru di dekapanku.

Tunggu, bukankah ini tas Aomine?

" _Hihihi~ Sepertinya Aominecchi meninggalkan tasnya, dan aku yakin ia sedang panik karena dompet dan kunci rumahnya ada di dalam tas ini. Saat pulang nanti, temui dia di depan_ Maji Burger _dan segera kembalikan tas ini, ya!"_ Jelasnya dengan senang dan tangan yang diayun bergoyang-goyang. _"Dan untuk hadiah kedua, ini dia!"_ Dan sekarang ia memberikanku sebuah _voucher_ makan gratis di sebuah _café_ yang cukup terkenal dengan berbagai makanannya yang manis-manis.

Aku tidak punya masalah dengan hadiah yang pertama, toh _Maji Burger_ cukup jauh dari 'Tempat berdarah' ini, sehingga Aomine tak perlu melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati begini. Tapi, kenapa ia malah memberiku _voucher_ makan gratis? "Hey Kise, untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

" _Ra-ha-si-a~ Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Pokoknya, kau harus pulang sekarang, polisi sebentar lagi tiba,"_ ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah jalan raya.

Polisi? Aah! Aku lupa kalau memang sering ada patroli polisi di daerah ini!

" _Hey, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kau mau cari mati? Cepat lari dan temui Aominecchi! Sekarang!"_ Tegurnya panik sambil mendorongku agar segera pergi. Saat aku masih melangkah dengan tatapan bingung, ia berteriak lantang hendak meyakinkanku yang linglung. _"Tenang saja, aku akan memastikan kau tidak apa-apa, Midorimacchi! Aku akan menemuimu nanti, dan, oh, aku tak akan membunuh polisi, kok! Sekarang, ayo pergi!"_ Tukasnya sambil menghilang secepat kilat.

Masih dengan kepala yang dipenuhi tanda tanya, kuturuti saja apa kemauannya. Toh aku tidak mau sampai dicurigai polisi karena berkeliaran di tempat yang pastinya akan dicap sebagai kecelakaan konstruksi. Dengan tas Aomine yang kudekap di dada aku berlari dengan cepat sampai hampir tak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas. Begitu sampai di depan _Maji Burger_ , benar saja, Aomine sedang berkeliling-keliling dengan tampang pucat pasi. Pasti tas ini yang tengah ia cari-cari.

"Oy Aomine, kau mencari ini? Tangkap," ujarku yang kelelahan berlari langsung saja melemparkan tas di dekapan pada Aomine yang langsung menangkapnya dengan wajah sumringah. "Waaah, terima kasih banyak, Midorima! Aku benar-benar panik mencarinya— Tunggu, di mana Tetsu? Bukankah tadi ia bicara denganmu? Di mana dia?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Langsung ditanyai begitu, aku langsung didatangi rasa gugup. "Err… dia sudah pulang duluan, Aomine. Nanti juga kau akan melihatnya," karangku mengasal. Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau Kuroko sudah mati tertimpa blok-blok beton, bukan?

"Ooh, begitu," untunglah ia mempercayai omonganku. "Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Midorima— Cih, dasar tas merepotkan. Kenapa rasanya jadi berat sekali? Hu'uh!" Ia langsung menenteng tasnya di punggung dan berbalik pergi setelah mengatakan itu, dan aku yang juga berbalik ke arah berlawanan untuk juga segera pulang bisa mendengar gerutuannya. Memang, tasnya sedikit terlalu berat untuk ukuran Aomine—

Tunggu sebentar.

Tas yang seharusnya ringan itu, jadi begitu berat? Aomine bukan tipe murid rajin yang selalu membawa buku pelajaran lengkap! Tasnya tidak mungkin sebegitu beratnya!

Mungkinkah, Kise—

.

.

.

 _Duaaaaaaaaarrrr!_

.

.

.

—Meletakkan semacam bom waktu ke dalam tas Aomine?! Dan membiarkanku berlari-lari membawanya dalam dekapan?! Kise benar-benar sudah gila!

Dengan cepat, aku langsung berjongkok untuk berlindung di balik sebuah papan tulis lipat yang bertuliskan menu makanan di sebuah restoran tepat di samping kanan. Tak kusangka, Kise akan memakai cara seperti ini untuk membunuh Aomine. Lagipula, tidak seperti biasanya, ini terlalu terang-terangan! Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang ikut terluka?

" _Kyahahaha~ Aku berhasil lagi! Untung kau mau menurut padaku, Midorimacchi!"_ Sahut sebuah suara yang sudah mulai memuakkan untuk kudengar di kepala. Ia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku sambil memegangi perutnya, hasil dari terlalu banyak tertawa. _"Aku menemukan dinamit dengan ledakan rendah yang memiliki_ timer _di area konstruksi tadi. Jadi kunyalakan saja dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas Aomine dengan kau sebagai pengantarnya. Ternyata semua sesuai ekspetasiku! Hebaaat! Hahaha!"_ Gelak tawanya terdengar begitu jelas diiringi tepuk tangannya yang kencang.

Aku benar-benar hanya bisa membiarkan mulutku ternganga dengan mata terbelalak saat melihatnya tergelak. Melihatnya begitu terhibur senang. Melihatnya _bahagia_ membunuh teman-temanku satu demi satu hanya untuk menyiksaku. Tak cukupkah sekian kali ia melihatku menderita tiap salah satu dari mereka mati hanya untuk _kesenangannya?_

Tapi, aku juga tidak berguna. Tidak bisa menolong apa-apa untuk mereka. Bahkan aku juga tidak menyadari keanehan dari tas temanku sendiri. Teman macam apa aku ini?

" _Hey, Midorimacchi,"_ tegurnya tanpa beban selepas tertawa kencang sambil menepuk bahuku pelan, menyadarkanku dari isi pikiran yang menyakitkan. _"Kau tampak terpukul sekali, ya? Coba lihat, yang ini tidak terlalu buruk, kok! Sini, kubantu kau berdiri!"_

Masih dengan tubuh yang lemas bagai tak lagi berenergi, ia menarik lenganku guna membantuku berdiri. Perlahan, kubalikkan tubuhku, bersiap untuk keadaan terburuk. Karena ledakan sudah mereda, banyak teriakan dan jeritan orang-orang yang mulai mengudara. Dan itu membuat suasana di sekeliling kami jadi porak-poranda dengan kekacauan dan kepanikan di mana-mana.

Darah, serpihan kulit dan daging, bersama kobaran api, bertebaran di mana-mana. Tubuh atasnya hancur, menjadi onggokan daging dan tulang yang berserakan di mana-mana berkat efek ledakan dari tas yang ia tenteng di punggungnya. Yang tersisa lumayan utuh hanyalah bagian pinggul ke bawah. Itu pun tengah dilahap api yang sekarang sedang menari-nari untuk menghanguskannya. Harum gosong daging dengan darah segar mulai tercium olehku, baunya mengotori setiap udara yang berusaha kuhirup dan membuat mataku perih oleh abu yang bertebaran di sekitar tubuh setengah hangus itu.

Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi. Tidak terlalu buruk apanya?! Aku hanya bisa menangisi mereka semua tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa!

" _Kalau dipikir-pikir…. Hari ini, kau dua kali membuatku senang, dan dua kali membuatku marah. Jadilah aku memberimu dua hadiah -menyelamatkanmu dan_ voucher _itu- dan membawa dua orang lagi bersamaku. Sekarang, kau juga sudah menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya! Apa ini? 'Hari Angka Dua'? Ahahahahaha!"_

…Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membungkam mulutmu? Sekarang saja, aku tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa dan kubiarkan tubuhku jatuh terduduk lemas di atas kedua lututku, sementara kau mengucapkan 'Sampai jumpa lagi!' dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Pada akhirnya, aku menangis sesenggukan saat sejumput rambut biru muda dan biru tua melayang perlahan dan jatuh tepat di tangkupan kedua tangan kiri dan kanan.

.

.

 _ **Lalu, seperti inikah caramu menghukumku?**_

.

.

Suasana di sekolah mulai terasa muram dengan berbagai kasus 'Pembunuhan' siswa yang bisa dibilang cukup beruntun terjadinya. Pertama, Kise. Tak lama kemudian, Momoi. Lima bulan setelah itu, Kuroko dan Aomine. Jika mau ditambahkan nama korban selamat, masukkan saja namaku, dan berarti sudah ada total lima korban. Bagaimana keadaan tidak begitu suram jika semua murid terbayang-bayang namanya akan terpajang di daftar yang meninggal? Mungkin ini baru seminggu setelah munculnya berita 'Kecelakaan' Kuroko dan 'Bom bunuh diri' Aomine di televisi, tapi desas-desusnya sudah menyebar dengan cepat layaknya parasit.

Yang membuatku bingung, mengapa mereka memanggilku sebagai 'Murid Terkutuk'? Aku tahu kalau ini semua salahku dan mereka yang mati memang teman-teman dekatku, tapi kenapa satu sekolah malah bersikap seolah tengah memusuhiku? Seharian ini , ada yang menyembunyikan tasku, menyandung kakiku, mendorongku di tangga hingga hampir terjatuh, dan berbagai perlakuan buruk yang lain. Bersekolah jadi rasanya berat sekali—

—Tidak. Kuralat ucapan terakhirku tadi. Meskipun keadaanku seperti ini, siksaan dari _dia_ masih jauh lebih berat lagi. Toh soal pengganggu dari anak-anak kelasku itu, aku tidak menghadapinya sendiri. Masih ada Akashi dan Atsushi bersamaku. Setiap kali mereka mulai menggangguku lagi, mereka akan pergi kocar-kacir begitu menyadari datangnya hawa keberadaan Akashi ataupun tubuh super tinggi Atsushi. Aku bersyukur punya teman-teman yang begitu baik.

Karena para guru akan melaksanakan rapat, sekolah memulangkan semua murid lebih cepat. Kami bertiga pun singgah sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli minuman karena cuaca sedang cukup panas. Aku membeli jus kotak, Akashi membeli teh hijau kemasan, dan Atsushi membeli susu cair rasa vanila. Ketika giliranku untuk membayar tiba, aku mengeluarkan uang dari kantong celana dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selembar kertas dari dalam sana. Aku baru saja berniat untuk mengambilnya, tapi kalah cepat dengan Atsushi.

"Hm? Midochin, ada yang jatuh. Kuambilkan, ya," kata Atsushi sambil memungut kertas itu dari lantai. Dibaca isinya sebentar, dan wajahnya yang selalu tampak sayu itu kini berbinar-binar senang. "Waaaah, ini _voucher_ makan gratis di _café_ terkenal itu! Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini, Midochin?"

 _Voucher_? Aah, kurasa aku lupa memindahkan isi kantongku kemarin. Itu _voucher_ hadiah dari _nya_ , "A-aku diberi oleh temanku sebagai hadiah kesembuhanku." Ucapku setengah-berbohong-setengah-jujur. "Kalau kau mau, itu boleh untukmu."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Midochin!" Ujarnya gembira (Untuk ukuran orang seperti Atsushi) sambil berlari menghampiri Akashi yang menunggu kami di luar minimarket. "Akachin, coba lihat! Midochin memberiku _voucher_ makan gratis!" Celotehnya riang.

"Makan gratis? Sini, biar kuperiksa sebentar," balas Akashi lembut sambil meminta _voucher_ di tangan Atsushi dan membaca isi tulisan yang berwarna putih. "Hm, kau benar. _Voucher_ nya juga asli dan aku lumayan tahu soal _café_ ini," ungkapnya sebegitu selesai memeriksa _voucher_ di tangannya. "Apa kalian mau pergi ke sana sekarang? Aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang, jadi kita bisa pergi bersama-sama."

"Pergi ke sana sekarang? Aku mauuuu!" Respon Atsushi dengan antusias. "Tapi, letaknya kan jauh sekali dari sini…."

"Jangan khawatir," hibur Akashi. "Aku sudah menelpon sopir pribadiku untuk datang kemari. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi dan kita bisa segera pergi, bagaimana?"

Aku akhirnya angkat suara, "Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, Akashi? Kita pergi menggunakan mobil keluargamu, kan? Memangnya tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku cemas.

"Tak perlu memikirkan itu, Shintarou. Lagipula," ia menujukkan sebaris tulisan yang tercetak pada _voucher_ di tangannya. "Di sini dikatakan kalau _voucher_ ini harus digunakan bertiga, dan ini berlaku sampai hari ini saja. Kau tidak ingin hadiah dari temanmu ini terbuang sia-sia, bukan?" Terang Akashi berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah, baik. Ayo kita tunggu mobil Akashi datang," aku menyerah pada fakta _voucher_ yang akan segera kadaluarsa jika tidak segera dipakai makan bertiga (Ditambah tatapan mengerikan ayo-kau-harus-ikut-aku-ingin-ke-sana dari Atsushi) akhirnya aku pasrah saja.

Tak begitu lama menunggu, mobil mewah warna hitam legam yang elegan tiba dan sopirnya langsung turun dan membukakan pintu dengan sopan untuk mempersilahkan kami semua masuk ke dalam. Akashi duduk di samping si sopir, Atsushi duduk di belakang sebelah kanan, dan aku di sebelah kiri. Di mobil ini hawanya sungguh sejuk sekali, berbeda jauh dengan keadaan siang ini. Akashi berbicara dengan sopirnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya si sopir mengangguk dan mobil mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Perjalanan ini terasa lumayan menyenangkan, jarang-jarang aku bisa naik mobil mewah super mahal seperti sekarang. Terutama karena sekarang aku tengah bersama teman-teman—

—Hanya mataku atau aku memang melihat _nya_ di bagasi belakang beberapa detik yang lalu?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Mobil yang kami tumpangi kini berhenti, karena di jalan yang akan kami lewati ini ada seorang polisi yang sibuk sekali meniupkan peluit guna memastikan keamanan bagi para pejalan kaki. Kutenggok lagi ke belakang, hanya ada jok kosong dengan sabuk pengaman yang saling dikaitkan satu sama lain. Aneh.

"Ngh? Ada apa, Midochin? Kau tampak pucat," tegur Atsushi sambil menepuk pundakku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Atsushi. Aku hanya lupa memasang sabuk pengaman saja," balasku sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman di sebelahku. Melihat sabuk pengaman di belakang barusan membuatku ingat kalau aku belum memakainya untuk menjaga keselamatan.

Akashi yang sepertinya mendengar pertanyaan Atsushi, jadi menengok ke arah kami dan ikut bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Shintarou? Kita sebentar lagi sampai, untuk apa kau malah sibuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi. Hanya antisipasi saja, hahaha," sahutku sambil tertawa gugup. Begitu melihat sekelebat bayangan _nya_ tadi itu, aku langsung tahu kalau ada pertanda buruk (Kehadirannya bahkan sudah bisa dibilang pertanda buruk itu sendiri!), dan untunglah Akashi hanya memberi 'Hm' sebagai jawaban dan kembali menatap ke depan. Atsushi juga diam memandangi jendela. Kurasa hanya aku sendiri saja yang sekarang tampak tidak begitu menikmati perjalanan. Terutama ketika mobil kembali berjalan saat semua penyeberang sampai di seberang, dan kami melewati taman… yang menjadi tempat di mana nyawa Kuroko melayang.

"Oy Midochin, bukankah itu taman _yang itu_? Ternyata masih ada banyak polisi di sana," tunjuk Atsushi ke arah situ dengan menggunakan telunjuk sambil memberiku wajah yang sedikit sendu. "Sayang sekali Kisechin, Momochin, Kurochin, dan Minechin sudah _pergi_ , padahal aku rindu makan beramai-ramai lagi. Sekarang saja kita hanya bisa pergi makan bertiga," komentarnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Tapi… kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka kan, Midochin? Aku sering dengar kabar kalau kau membawa kesialan dan membuat semuanya jadi—"

"—Atsushi! Tentu saja tidak!" Sanggahku cepat. "Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?! Itu semua hanya gosip! Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka lagi!"

"Itu benar, Atsushi. Shintarou adalah orang yang menurutku paling kecil kemungkinannya akan terkena sial. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ia selalu membawa benda keberuntungan, kan?" Akashi mulai ikut angkat suara. "Lagipula," ia menengok ke arah kami berdua lagi. "Kenapa kau menanyakan soal itu, Atsushi?"

"Tidak ada alasan, sih. Hanya sempat terpikir saja saat melihat kerumunan polisi tadi. Maaf sudah membuatmu marah, Midochin— Hoaaaam~" Ungkapnya meminta maaf padaku sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap karena kantuk. "Aaah, kuharap kita cepat sampai. Aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang!"

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Dan, Shintarou," Akashi ganti menatapku dengan lembut. "Jangan takut melawan pengganggumu, aku dan Atsushi di sini untukmu. Semua yang sudah berada di alam sana pun pasti ikut melindungimu. Percayalah padaku."

Tertegun dengan motivasi darinya, aku mengangguk dengan perlahan dan ia kembali menatap ke depan. Aku benar-benar mendapat teman yang bisa diandalkan—

"— _Tentu saja kau percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku kan, selalu mengawasimu! Benar, Midorimacchi?"_ Tanpa kusangka-sangka, ia memeluk bahuku kencang dari belakang, dingin tangannya benar-benar menusuk tulang. Dengan panik, kulirik Akashi dan Atsushi, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan si rambut mentari ini. Tetap saja, kehadirannya di sini berbahaya sekali!

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini, Kise?" Bisikku padanya sepelan mungkin.

" _Kau bohong pada mereka berdua,"_ balasnya dingin. _"Padahal tinggal mereka yang kau punya dan kuharap kau jujur mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku kecewa."_ Seangannya lalu bermain-main dengan seragamku dan turun hingga mengenai sabuk pengaman di dadaku, _"Omong-omong, kau hebat, Midorimacchi! Aku hanya sempat memunculkan diri untuk bermain dengan sabuk di belakang, dan kau langsung mengerti kalau aku memintamu untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman! Kyahahaha, hebat sekali!"_ Pujinya girang.

Ah, pantas saja aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sabuk tadi itu, dan kurasa kini aku juga mengerti maksud ia memberiku _voucher_ gratis padaku. Tapi kini aku punya satu hal yang harus kutanyakan; Memangnya, ada apa dengan sabuk pengaman? "K-Kise—"

" _Ya, Midorimacchi?"_ Responnya yang senantiasa cepat. _"Kalau kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku memintamu untuk memakai sabuk pengaman— Ah, merunduk!"_ Serunya panik sambil memelukku dua kali lipat lebih kuat sementara sebelah tangannya langsung menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah.

.

.

.

 _Braaaaaaaaakk!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hanya berselang beberapa detik kemudian, mobil yang kami tumpangi ditabrak kencang oleh sebuah truk dengan banyak kayu-kayu gelondongan hingga menubruk tiang lampu jalanan. Seluruh tubuhku nyeri, kepalaku pusing, dan nafasku tidak beraturan, tapi tubuhku utuh tanpa luka sama sekali dan hanya sedikit syok saja karena aku masih tertahan di tempat berkat sabuk pengaman. Tapi—

Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak, namun tenggorokanku tercekat untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, hingga hanya air mata saja yang kelauar. Salah satu kayu gelondongan yang diangkut oleh truk itu menghantam dan memecahkan kaca jendela belakang, menembus lurus sampai ke jendela depan dan membawa kepala Atsushi dan Akashi keluar dari mobil lalu menghancurkannya saat berbenturan dengan tiang lampu jalanan. Tubuh Atsushi yang kini telah kehilangan kepalanya, terkulai kaku di atas pangkuan pahaku sambil terus mengucurkan darah. Akashi pun tak kalah parah keadaannya. Entah bagaimana, tubuh yang juga tanpa kepala miliknya itu tergeletak di atas Atsushi dan ikut memancarkan darah dari bagian sambungan lehernya yang masih menempel dari jasadnya. Kali ini bukan hanya wajah, tubuhku juga sudah seperti dimandikan oleh warna merah, dan kuatnya semerbak besi tercium begitu menyengat. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kalau tidak muntah, mungkin aku akan segera pingsan nantinya. Mataku mulai terasa berat untuk tetap dibuka sedangkan mulutku sibuk membantu hidungku untuk meraup sebanyak mungkin udara, sesak karena pelukannya dan suhu dingin darinya.

" _Aku salut padamu, Midorimacchi,"_ puji Kise yang duduk di sebelah kanan (tempat duduk Atsushi) sambil bertepuk tangan dengan senyum lebar. _"Selain karena kau tanggap pada isyaratku dengan sabuk pengaman itu, kau juga tampaknya mulai kuat dengan 'Pertunjukan' jarak dekatku, ya. Hadiah yang kuberikan untuk itu; Pertama, aku melindungimu dari kecelakaan ini. Kau tidak terluka secara fisik, kan?"_ Ucapnya khawatir sambil memeriksa keadaanku.

Diantara nafasku yang terengah, aku berusaha mencoba untuk bicara dengan susah payah, "Hah, hah- tidak, tapi -hah, hah- kenapa kau membu—"

Ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku, _"Ssshhh, ssshhh. Tak usah memaksakan diri dulu, Midorimacchi. Atur saja dulu tarikan nafasmu itu, oke?"_ Aku pun berhenti mencoba bicara dan masih terus berusaha mengatur nafas yang masih saja tak beraturan. _"Untuk hadiah kedua— Hey, aku tahu kalau seminggu ini kau sudah diganggu oleh hampir satu sekolah. Benar, kan?"_

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan, pandanganku perlahan-lahan mulai memburam.

" _Untuk itulah, sebagai hadiah kedua, aku akan_ _ **meneror dan menghabisi siapapun yang berani macam-macam padamu**_ _, meskipun itu hanya berupa niatan buruk. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu lebih hebat dari perlindungan Akashicchi dan Murasakibaracchi? Kau akan selalu aman dalam pengawasanku! Iya, kan?"_ Ia membelai puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya yang riang penuh senyum namun terkandung niatan membunuh. _"Jadi, kau bisa belajar dengan tenang. Oh, lihat! Polisi dan ambulanmu sudah datang, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Midorimacchi!"_

Kalau saja aku sanggup membalikkan waktu, aku akan memberitahu mereka untuk menunduk tepat di detik-detik antara hidup dan mati itu. Kalau saja aku sanggup….

Tepat ketika ia menghilang, kesadaranku ikut menipis dan kemudian aku pingsan.

.

.

 _ **Membuatku kehilangan semua temanku dan satu sekolah takut padaku karena teror darimu?**_

.

.

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat makan siang, dan aku sama sekali tidak berselera untuk menyantap bekal meski hanya satu suapan, hanya menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolahku dengan membaca buku sambil bersandar di pagar pembatasnya yang warna abu-abu. Angin semilir adalah temanku, awan-awan menjadi payungku, dan tempat inilah saksi kesendirianku. _Dia_ benar-benar meneror murid-murid yang sering menggangguku, dan dari apa yang kudengar, mereka selalu dihantui mimpi buruk selama seminggu sebelum akhirnya korban jiwa mulai tumbang satu persatu. Entah itu jatuh dari atap sekolah, tangga, atau jendela, kepala terguyur asam dari rak di laboratorium kimia, tertabrak truk, remuk tertimpa barang, sampai mati karena alergi gigitan serangga. Hal ini sudah berlangsung hampir tiga bulan dan sekolah sudah kehilangan seperempat murid, belum lagi jika ditambah reputasi yang memburuk. Kurasa, sebagai antisipasi pencegahan berjatuhan korban lagi, seluruh penghuni sekolah mulai bersikap baik padaku, bahkan para guru sekalipun. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuan palsu itu karena aku tahu semuanya hanya ingin selamat dari ancaman maut.

Dan aku _lelah_ menerima nasib _terkutukku_.

" _Hai, Midorimacchi!"_ Sapa Kise yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil berjongkok di sebelahku. _"Sendirian saja?"_

"Begitulah," balasku acuh tak acuh sambil tetap fokus pada buku di depan wajahku. Kurasa aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kemunculannya yang selalu saja tidak terduga, juga suaranya yang masih saja muncul dari dalam kepala. "Hanya sedikit bosan berlama-lama di kelas. Lebih baik aku membaca di sini, lebih tenang."

" _Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sekarang semuanya jadi bersikap baik padamu? Kenapa kau malah jadi tampak murung begini?"_

Kututup buku di tanganku dan kutatap ia dengan pandangan geram, "Tentu saja! Mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu karena mereka takut kau bunuh!" Ketusku frustasi. Tubuhku mulai dikuasai amarah, dan aku bangun lalu mencengkeram kerah bajunya dengan keras. "Kenapa kau selalu saja hadir di hadapanku?! Kau tak puas sudah membuatku kehilangan semua teman-temanku?! Aku sudah muak melihatmu terus! Pergilah dari hadapanku, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Kise diam tanpa perlawanan, masih menatapku yang sedang terengah-engah mengambil nafas akibat adrenalin yang mengalir deras. Yang membuatku terkejut, ia hanya terkekeh dan memasang senyum ringan, lalu mengusap rambutku dengan perlahan. _"Baiklah, Midorimacchi, aku paham. Aku akan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali, tapi dengan syarat— Hey, bisa lepaskan aku dulu?"_

Aku pun melepaskan cengkeramanku pada kerah bajunya, dan ia menapakkan kakinya dengan benar ke tanah sambil memasang senyum lebar. _"Terima kasih sudah melepaskanku— Ini mudah saja, Midorimacchi. Pertama, aku ingin kau selalu, selalu, dan selalu mengingatku. Karena jika kau melupakanku, aku akan kembali dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kedua,"_ ia menatapku dengan senyuman yang berubah sendu. Tangannya yang entah bagaimana bisa jadi tidak sebeku dulu, menangkup pipiku dengan lembut. _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Midorimacchi. Makan yang teratur dan tidurlah yang tenang. Hanya itu saja. Dua syarat yang mudah, bukan?"_ Dan ia memelukku. Masih dengan senyumannya, tapi ditambah derai air mata. Setelah melepaskan pelukan, Kise yang masih saja tersenyum mulai menghapus air matanya dan melambaikan tangannya. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan memudar dan menjadi transparan. Hanya seuntai kalimat terakhirnya saja yang masih terngiang di kepala:

' _Selamat tinggal, Midorimacchi. Aku selalu mencintaimu.'_

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu hampa, bebas, sedih, senang, bercampur _kesepian_ seperti sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya pula, aku menangis sambil tertawa layaknya orang gila.

.

.

 **Lalu membuatku gila akan kepergianmu?**

.

.

Ini sudah bulan keempat dan aku belum benar-benar melihatnya lagi sejak _kepergiannya_ yang membuatku agak mempertanyakan kewarasanku. Ia sudah menghilang. Orang yang menjadi hantu yang selalu menerorku tak peduli itu siang maupun malam sudah menghilang. Salah satu anggota berbakat dari tim basket yang kucintai sudah menghilang. Satu-satunya teman dekatku yang tersisa yang selalu saja mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi sudah menghilang. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, meski aku malah menghentikannya di tengah jalan, sudah menghilang. Kise Ryouta sudah menghilang. Tapi tidak dengan ingatanku padanya, sesuai seperti permintaannya. Dan seharusnya aku senang bisa kembali bebas.

Tapi, kenapa aku malah mencari-cari sosoknya? Bahkan, aku masih berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup ini dan menemuinya lagi bersama yang lain di _ruangan hitam_ tempo hari. Karena ada maupun tiada kehadiran dirinya, _dia_ tetap menusukku dengan penderitaan hingga ke jiwa. Itu menyakitkan, juga melelahkan. Aku juga rindu pada semua teman-temanku.

Aku tak ingin menghapus semua memoriku tentangnya, maka _ia_ akan datang. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya yang selalu tersenyum cerah, maka aku tahu _ia_ tak akan datang.

Menghela nafas penat, kupandangi langit senja yang berwarna jingga keemasan, pertanda matahari tengah tenggelam dan sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Pemandangan dari atap sekolah di saat-saat seperti ini memang sangat indah, suasananya juga lumayan sepi karena hanya aku satu-satunya orang di sini yang belum pulang. Sempurna. Hahaha.

Aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan bunuh diri suatu hari nanti, berkat suara dan sosokmu yang benar-benar mengkontaminasi akal sehat dan isi hati. Satu hal yang pasti, kaulah si bodoh berambut mentari, yang menjadi penyebab semua kegilaan ini. Kuharap kau pergi dari dalam hati kecilku ini. Karena kau memang sudah mati, dan seharusnya kau tak bisa menyiksaku lebih lama lagi.

Maka, kuputuskan untuk melompat dari sini.

.

.

 **Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mati untuk menebus dosaku atas kematianmu. Toh itu memang salahku. Jadi, kumohon, maafkan aku.**

.

.

.

 **(Bad) End**

.

.

.

Selamat _Crack Pairing Celebration_ juga selamat bulan suci Ramadhan bagi yang menjalankan puasa di manapun kalian berada! Semoga _pairing_ kesayangan yang pada _crack_ tidak kunjung karam dengan munculnya _event_ ini, dan semoga di bulan puasa ini kalian semua mendapat berkah dan rezeki yang baik! Baidewei, yeaaay! Akhirnya saya bisa ikutan _event_ beginian! Nih saya bagi-bagi _link_ buat video MMD Fan MV -amatiran- buatan saya. Oh, dan sebagai tanda terima kasih kalian udah mau baca sampai sini, saya bonusin juga _link_ MV Vocaloid yang saya pake buat 'inspirasi' nulis si Kise ama Midorima. Semacem _character theme song_ gitu. Gak persis ato nyambung banget ama cerita di sini sih, kan cuma jadi inspirasi aja XD. Dah, monggo ditenggok semuanya~

 _Kise's character theme song_ : Love Me, Love Me, Love Me ( www. youtube watch?vEKhlt7ZLZa). Ini bukan punya saya, dan jangan lupa dihapus dulu spasinya. Kesannya emang serem-serem gitu, kan si Kise sendiri saya buat jadi hantu, jadi saya rasa wajar-wajar aja. Kalo mau, jangan perhatiin gambarnya, fokus aja denger lagunya sambil baca _subtitle_ -nya. Dan jangan di _pause_ di detik ke 00;05 di _frame_ yang muncul paling pertama ya, saya kapok nge _pause_ di sono….

 _Midorima's character theme song_ : Hatsune Miku – BadBye ( www. youtube watch?v=th9aQEvndhs). Ini juga bukan punya saya dan jangan lupa dihapus dulu spasinya.

Dan inilah MV -gagal- buatan saya: ( www. youtube watch?v=KmjWUtcqTgs). Naah, kalo yang ini **punya saya** , dan jangan lupa dihapus dulu spasinya. Monggo kritik dan sarannya, ini pertama kalinya saya buat beginian soalnya.

Eniwey, jika anda ingin menyampaikan hal-hal seperti _typo_ , kesalahan ejaan, masukan, saran, kritik, atau mungkin juga pujian dan sebagainya kepada saya, dimohon untuk memberitahu saya lewat kolom _review_! Kalau ada yang mau beri komentar, pendapat, dan lain-lain soal videonya tapi gak punya akun yutub juga boleh sekalian ditulis sekalian di _review_. Ditunggu ya! Soalnya itu bener-bener MV pertama buatan saya yang saya buat mati-matian pake laptop papa dan ini pertama kalinya juga saya buat akun yutub, monggo di _subscribe_ ~ ^ ^

Akhir kata, jika anda sekalian berkenan silahkan pencet tombol _fav_ , _follow_ , dan anda juga bisa menulis pendapat anda di kolom _review_ yang terdapat di halaman ini. Tiga _link_ asupan lagu dan asupan MidoKi spesial dari saya di atas silahkan dinikmati dan profil saya juga silahkan dicek. Semua pendapat yang anda berikan akan jadi sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no flame, okay_? Inget puasa loh, jangan suka main api! Jika ingin memberi kritik, anda semua bisa sekaligus memberikan saran, jadi kedua pihak 'sama-sama senang' tanpa perlu ada peperangan. Oke, sekian dari saya si penulis amatiran pecinta Fr*it T*a, salam semanis gula untuk kalian semua, dan sekali lagi selamat CPC dan selamat bulan suci Ramadhan!

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


End file.
